smashersfandomcom-20200214-history
It's Just a Prank, Bro!
It's Just a Prank Bro! is the eighth episode of the first season of The Smashers, as well as the eighth episode overall. In the episode, Sonic goes on a pranking spree, but after hitting Ganondorf with a pie to the face, the Gerudo decides to get his revenge in the most humiliating way possible. Meanwhile, Kirby is planning to take Jigglypuff out on their five-year anniversary date to KFC, but asks Paper Mario and his partners for help as he is nervous. Plot The scene opens with Mario finding a ? Block on the grounds outside the mansion. Curiously, he ground-pounds on it, revealing a Poison Mushroom that shrinks him down drastically. As he clenches his fist, Sonic emerges from a nearby bush, laughing incredibly hard. Sonic: Did you really just fall for that Mario? It was all a prank! Mario: Very-a-funny Sonic. The scene cuts to the male Robin looking through his tomes in the mansion's library. Sonic then walks up to him. Sonic: Hey, I found this new spellbook for 50% off at the local bookstore. Thought you might want it. Robin: Sure, I'll take it. But I'm not familiar with this brand of spellbook. Sonic: Trust me, it's good quality. Robin: Alright then. As Robin begins to peruse the tome, he smiles as he nears the name of one of the spells. Robin: Thunder Punch! Nothing happens. Robin, enraged, looks for another spell. Robin: Flamethrower! A massive gob of flame strikes the nearby ground, creating a fire on the ground. Robin, panicking, casts a water spell to douse it. Sonic: Those weren't spells! They were Pokemon moves! I just made that book in a few minutes. You fell for that prank easily. As Sonic walks out of the room, Robin, enraged, begins to clench his fist. ---- Meanwhile, Kirby and Jigglypuff were sitting in the foyer of the Smash Mansion, watching ''Toy Story. It was their fifth anniversary as boyfriend and girlfriend, and they were celbrating it by watching their favorite Pixar movie. As the credits rolled, Jigglypuff took out her phone and showed it to her significant other, with a picture of KFC on it.'' Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Kirby: ...puyo? Kirby was a little confused. Why was Jigglypuff showing him a picture of KFC? Jigglypuff: Jiggly! Puff puff. Kirby: P-puyo!? Puyo yo pu- Jigglypuff: Puff. Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff put her phone away and hopped off the couch, walking to her and Kirby's dorm to prepare for the rest of the day, leaving Kirby to his thoughts. She actually wanted to go out to eat at KFC? Usually for dates they'd order pizza or even go to a drive-thru for food, but they never actually went to a restauraunt. He was nervous alright; he began to sweat from all the fear of actually losing his girlfriend if he didn't set the perfect date. He needed some help. ---- Ganondorf is walking through the hallway of the mansion, grinning at people. He seems to be relatively happy. Samus then eyes him. Samus: You seem like you're in a good mood today. Ganondorf: Just happy that I've finally found something to take my mind off of the other Triforce-wielders here. Samus: What might that be? Ganondorf: I've begun to take up reading. Currently about to finish the Super Luigi series. Samus: Heard that series was really good. Anyways, I'll see you around. As Samus walks away, Ganondorf continues his optimistic stride. However, Sonic then sprints around the corner and pies Ganondorf in the face. Sonic: Oh man, you fell for that easily! Didn't see it coming, did you? As Sonic runs away while maniacally laughing, Ganondorf wipes the mess off of his face before glaring angrily at Sonic. He then begins to walk towards his room, which has a "No Heroes of Time" sign on it. ---- Kirby is talking with Paper Mario and his partners. Lady Bow, Parakarry, Goombella, the Yoshi Kid, Tipitron, and Barry are also with the two of them. Paper Mario seems to talk with hand actions, while Kirby appears to be depressed Goombella: So you're nervous? Kirby: Puyo... Lady Bow: You know, I've seen plenty of Boos upset like this back in the day. You just need to realize that love requires some obstacles to get through. Yoshi Kid: Persistence too. You can do it. Kirby: Puyo puyo! Kirby smiles, but then looks at the group inquisitively. Kirby: Puyo puy? Parakarry: Yeah, you're right. We need to figure out what your anniversary present is gonna be. Tipitron: You could get her a new ribbon. I know Jigglypuff loves her ribbons. Kirby: Puyo puyo! Kirby slams his foot down, and glares at the group. Clearly, he wants to give her something more than a new hat. ---- Ganondorf is at his desk, writing up a plan for his revenge on Sonic. On his piece of paper is an object similar to a Sheikah Guardian, as well as multiple scribbled-out plans. Balls of paper cover the floor, and Meta Knight, Ganondorf's roommate, is out of the room, off doing something else. Knuckles then enters Ganondorf's open door, knocking on it as he enters. Knuckles: Knock knock, it's- Knuckles notices that Ganondorf is busy. Knuckles: Am I interrupting? Ganondorf: Go away. I'm busy. Knuckles: Look, I saw what happened with Sonic back there. I'd like to help you out in scoring your revenge. Ganondorf looks towards Knuckles with a grin on his face. Ganondorf: So what makes you want to pull a prank on your friend? Knuckles: Truth be told, he took the last chili dog in the fridge. And I want to see his face when we pull that prank on him. Ganondorf ponders the situation for a moment ---- Kirby is with Paper Mario and his partners are in Tom Nook's shop, looking for a present for Jigglypuff. Tom Nook is at the back of the store, watching his customers. Tom Nook: You guys looking for something? Lady Bow: Kirby here is looking for a present for his five-year anniversary. Think you could help us? Tom Nook: Timmy! Get these guys the relationship sealer. Timmy Nook brings a ring to the counter. Kirby immediately shakes his head rapidly in response. Barry: No, no, no! We're not looking to seal the deal just yet. Tom Nook: Oh, my apologies. Tommy, fetch these good guys the other gift. Tommy Nook takes the ring back to the counter, and then comes back with a gold bracelet. Kirby: Puyo puyo! Tom Nook: Alright. That'll be fifteen thousand coins. Kirby looks through his wallet, but doesn't have enough. Tom Nook points to the door, and the group walks out. Yoshi Kid: You know, I have an idea... ---- "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor is playing in the background as Ganondorf and Knuckles are drawing up plans for the revenge prank. Ganondorf seems to be going for violent, torture-like pranks, while Knuckles is going for something more civil, including the following ideas: *A trap door that leads to a pool that Sonic can't swim in. *A tripwire that detonates a bomb, injuring Sonic immensely. *The old "Oreo with toothpaste" trick. *A chili dog machine that opens up to reveal an array of spikes and saws. Eventually, the scene cuts to Ganondorf on the phone while Knuckles is drawing up some schematics. Ganondorf: Ey Robotnik, it's me. The big G. Robotnik: (over the phone) Hey Ganondorf. What's up? Ganondorf: I'm having some trouble dealing with the hedgehog. Got any pointers? Robotnik: Ah yeah, him. Just try and humilate him with something that'll make fun of his speed. Ganondorf: Good idea. Any other pointers? Robotnik: I can call in a guy to help you. Just give me a sec. Robotnik hangs up as Ganondorf and Knuckles wait patiently. Knuckles: Any idea of what the doc's doing? Ganondorf: No idea. A singular "Kooloo Limpah!" noise can be heard from outside. Knuckles: Please tell me I'm not hearing the sound of a cartographer. ---- Kirby is about to enter the KFC he's meeting Jigglypuff at. He's wearing a bowtie, and seems incredibly nervous. Parakarry: Just use the walkie-talkie we gave you, and you'll be fine. We'll be up on the roof. As Parakarry hauls everyone up onto the roof, Kirby enters the restaurant. Jigglypuff is waiting for him, smiling. She has her usual ribbon on. Kirby takes her hand, and heads to the kiosk to order alongside her. Boo Cashier: Can I take your order? Kirby looks towards Jigglypuff. Kirby: Puyo puyo? Jigglypuff: Puff. Jigglypuff. Kirby points at the "Dinner for Two" deal that's up on the menu. Boo Cashier: Alright. That'll be eleven coins. Kirby hands the cashier the coins, and heads towards the table alongside Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff: Jiggly. Puff puff. Kirby nods as Jigglypuff heads to the bathroom. After she's out of sight, Kirby pulls out the walkie-talkie, and the scene cuts to showing the Paper Mario characters on the roof on one half of the screen, and Kirby on the other side. Goombella: You're doing great. Hopefully she'll like the bracelet. Yoshi Kid: Yeah, it took a lot of work to get it. Tipitron: Good luck Kirby. Just present the bracelet when the time is right. ---- Tingle is now present alongside Ganondorf and Knuckles as they finish their prank. In the background, a bucket of water can be seen on top of the door. Ganondorf: This'll get him good. Who wants to initiate it? Tingle: I barely know the guy, so I think Knuckles should do it. Knuckles: Fair enough. Knuckles pulls up his phone, and begins to call Sonic. Sonic: (on the other end) Hello? Knuckles: Hey Sonic, it's me. There's something absolutely hilarious I found in Meta Knight's room. You better get over here or you'll be living your life without seeing something funny. Sonic: I'll be right there. Hold on! Within a few seconds, Sonic arrives due to his sheer speed. However, as he opens the door, the bucket falls on top of him, covering him in boiling hot water. He also trips on a Mario Kart Banana Peel and hits the ground. Sonic: CENSORED! YOU MONSTERS! THIS ISN'T EVEN FUNNY! Ganondorf: Consider this payback for pieing me, HEDGEHOG. Ganondorf high-fives Knuckles and Tingle as Sonic gets back up, albeit injured. He then pulls out his phone. Sonic: You're not getting away with this. Sonic runs out of the room as he dials 911. As Ganondorf, Tingle, and Knuckles panic, they dash out of the room in an attempt to escape. Police Officer: (offscreen) MiiPD! You three are under arrest for assault. Outside the mansion, three MiiPD police cars are set up outside. The police officers resemble Miis, and begin to handcuff the three pranksters. Ganondorf eyes Sonic with an angry expression. Ganondorf: I HATE that hedgehog!!! Police Car Radio: We have a 10-99 at the KFC on Plumbers' Street. Police Officer: Looks like we've got some action boys. ---- Kirby and Jigglypuff are talking away, as Kirby reaches for the box containing the bracelet, presenting it to Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff: J-jiggly? Kirby simply nods as Jigglypuff tackles him with a hug. He's blushing immensely. Jigglypuff: Jiggly!! Puff puff puff! Meanwhile, on the roof, the Paper Mario characters are cheering as they hear the excitement from the restaurant. Barry: Kirby pulled it off! Lady Bow: Yeah, I can't believe he did it. Yoshi Kid: Uh oh. The Yoshi Kid points to two police cars driving up to the KFC. One of the officers spots the Paper Mario characters as he gets out of his car. Police Officer: MiiPD! Get down from the roof! As the characters get off the roof, Kirby and Jigglypuff are finishing their meal. Suddenly, the door bursts open as the police arrive, pointing their cannon arm weapons at Kirby. Police Officer: Kirby! You're under arrest for theft from Nook's. Kirby: Puyo... Kirby looks at Jigglypuff with a frown on his face, as she looks at the bracelet. Realizing the connection, she takes off the bracelet and hands it to the officer. Although sad, she realizes that Kirby did it for her. Jigglypuff: Jiggly... ---- Mario is watching TV in the mansion as a "Breaking News" segment shows up. The anchor is a red-shelled Lakitu. Lakitu: This just in. Several of the famous "Smashers" have been arrested for various crimes. Here's Garuk for more on the story. The news broadcast cuts to a Goron reporter near the KFC that Kirby was arrested at. Mario is watching curiously, albeit angry. Jigglypuff is in the background of the news segment, crying. Garuk: Today, Kirby and many of the heroes that saved Star Haven, Rogueport, and Flipside have been arrested at this KFC. They were caught stealing a bracelet from Nook's, and I have the store's owner right here. Tom Nook: Look, I don't tolerate thieves. I would've let him pay off the bracelet over time if he just told me he didn't have enough. Garuk: Other than this incident, Ganondorf "Prince of Darkness" Dragmire, Knuckles the Echidna, and Tingle "Kooloo Limpah" Fairyman were also arrested for what appeared to be a prank taken way too far. Sonic the Hedgehog was the victim of this prank, and called the authorities after having boiling water dumped on him as well as slipping on a banana. Mario: SONIC!!! Sonic sprints into the room towards Mario, who is staring at the hedgehog angrily. Sonic: This is about Ganondorf, isn't it? Mario: Yep. Kirby and several of the-a paper guys were also arrested. Whaddya have to say? Sonic: Look, I know Ganondorf was just angry that I pied him. He just took it too far. Mario: I'm gonna have to bail-a them out. And you're-a coming with me. Sonic: Uhh, you sure? Mario grabs Sonic by the arm as he hauls him into his Red Fire kart and drives off to the police station. ---- Kirby, the Paper Mario characters, Ganondorf, Knuckles, and Tingle are all in a cell within the police station. Kirby is crying in the corner as Goombella and Lady Bow comfort him. Lady Bow: This is all Yoshi's fault. Yoshi Kid: Hey, sometimes you gotta do the wrong thing. I mean, I once beat the crap out of guys in the Glitzville arena. Kirby: Puyo... Meanwhile, Ganondorf, Knuckles, and Tingle are bickering with one-another. Tingle: Should've went for something more civil. Ganondorf: Hey, it's hard being the King of Evil and not wanting to do evil things. That hedgehog crossed the line. A police officer arrives and opens up the cell. Police Officer: Bail's been posted. The group walks into the lobby of the station, where Mario, Sonic, and Jigglypuff are waiting. Mario: Sonic, you have-a something to say? Sonic: Ganondorf, I'm sorry for pieing you in the face. Ganondorf grunts slightly, as he's still frustrated with Sonic. Ganondorf: What you did to me was unforgiveable, Sonic. You humiliated me and ruined my day. Ganondorf looks over to Mario, who's frowning at him. He then gulps slightly and rolls his eyes. Ganondorf: But that being said, I think we should make it even. No more pranks? Sonic: No more pranks. As Ganondorf and Sonic shake hands, Kirby looks over towards Jigglypuff and notices that she has the bracelet on. Somehow, Tom Nook let her keep it. Kirby: Puyo... Jigglypuff smirks at Kirby and kisses him. Kirby, blushing, smiles back at Jigglypuff. Post-Credits Scene The Paper Mario characters and Kirby enter Nook's with Shy Guy masks on and miniature Bill Blasters. Goombella: Freeze! Tom Nook opens up the register in fear. As Kirby nears the desk, the others are busy pointing their Bill Blasters at the other customers. Kirby: Puyo puyo... Tom Nook: Just take it! Nook throws the bracelet across the desk as Kirby grabs it and walks off. On the way out. the Yoshi Kid grabs a copy of Hotel Mario while chuckling.